Don't Litter (Thevideotour1's version)
Don't Litter 'is the 14th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 23, 1995. Summary Lots of people littered the park and Chris did not clean the mess up. However, the Evil Tiger Seed sent the litter monsters to the park, so the Tiger Troops and the kids can throw the trash into the monsters' mouthes. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Ashley (Tiffany Burton) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Harry (Brendan Fletcher) *Jake (Kevin Frey) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Jessica (Michelle Tratchenberg) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Michael (Mark Humphrey) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Alastor (Dan Woren) *Roary (Steve Whitmire) *Whinny (Eric Jacobson) *Licky (Matt Vogel) *Hooter (Noel MacNeal) *Squeaky (Tress MacNeille) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(after Chris is done drinking a can of soda, he throws the can at the grass) *(Jake walks over Chris) *Jake: Chris, how come all the people littered the park, especially you?! *Chris: I don't know. *Jake: Well?! Why the fuck are you here?! *Chris: I was here to drink some soda. If I was done with the soda, the soda can was empty. Then, I threw it at the grass. *Jake: Really?! You're making a mess! Chris, I can't believe there's a pile of shit that you made on the ground! *Chris: Actually, Jake, there's trash on the ground. *Jake: Trash on the ground?! You're such an asshole! What's with all this trash?! *Chris: Don't mention it, Jake. *Jake: Excuse me. Why are you talking with all this nonsense? *Chris: Leave me alone! (he pushes Jake) I don't give this shit about littering the park! *Jake: Hey! How dare you let a loud yell at me! *Chris: Fuck off! (he pushes Jake) *Jake: No, ''you fuck off! (he pushes Chris) *Chris: Worthless twit! Outta my sight! (he pushes Jake) *Jake: ''OWW!!!'' ''YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!' *Yang: Hey!!! (he walks over Chris and Jake) What were you two doing here? *Chris: Jake and I were fighting each other and pushing each other. *Yang: That was rude! Why the fuck did you do that?! *Chris: Well, I cannot clean up the park with others because I wanna play at the park myself. *Yang: Look, Chris! You and everybody else littered the park! I don't think you can leave all this stuff at the park! There's trash everywhere! Do you realize what you need to do now?! *Narrator: The echoes from the rival shots had caused the enormous ice cliff to give way. The giant tidal wave that was created destroyed everything in its path, except of course, the penguins. *Man: (after a large wave destroys the ship and rocks the waters) Don't worry, Cowboy, a little water never hurt the penguins. *(the penguins return to land) *Narrator: The penguins swiftly returned to the land to discover a little to their surprise that they were all unharmed. *Scamper: Hi, Cowboy! *Narrator: The scientists felt deep despair for the greed of his fellow man. He hoped that the work he had done during the summer at the scientific outpost would help to protect these gentle penguins. *Man: Well, Cowboy, these sailors brought it upon themselves. Their own guns turned against them this time, you lucky penguins. They live another year without being harmed by man. Transcript